Chris Lahiffe
Chris Lahiffe is Nino's little brother, with whom Nino has a close bond. In "Christmaster", after he begins to want Christmas to arrive immediately so that he can receive his gift, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Christmaster, a Christmas elf-themed supervillain. In "Timetagger", a grown up Chris from the future is akumatized by someone and becomes Timetagger, a time travelling rapper-themed supervillain, who comes to the present. Appearance Physical appearance Chris has light auburn hair, light brown eyes, and a light brown skin tone. He wears black glasses identical to his brother's. Civilian attire Chris wears a light olive green shirt layered with a blue plaid flannel one. He also wears a pair of black frame glasses. As Christmaster He has white skin and red eyes and has a black and red jester-like Santa Claus hat and jester boots. As Timetagger Timetagger has periwinkle skin, navy hair, and bright green eyes. Covering his eyes are green shades. He wears a black hoodie with sky blue edges, the hood over his head, and black sweatpants. Under the hood is a neon yellow visor, and on the back of the hoodie is a symbol depicting a clock. Around his neck, he has a gas mask colored sky blue and neon yellow and a yellow chain necklace with a clock on it. He wears high-top shoes that are mainly black with yellow laces and have blue symbols on them. Personality Chris is small and funny. He considers himself a big boy, that's why he is capricious and rebellious when Marinette wants to play with him with toys, making him extremely hard to get along with. Despite having a lot of toys, he thinks dolls are for small children, and his toys are different. For this reason, he does not like to watch cartoons intended for younger people and protests when someone says he is too young to play certain games. However the boy is highly curious, hinted by how excited he is at the gifts that Marinette hides from him. He can be skeptical, but if someone doesn't admit to lying after he calls them out, he is quick to believe them. This is shown when he does not believe in the words of Marinette that she is Santa's elf, but believes it soon after calling her out, hoping that the girl will get the perfect gift for him. He hates the term love and thinks it's horrible, but he also knows how to be polite, greeting Ladybug while Cat Noir takes him away. As Christmaster, he is very greedy and fond of his toys, and is willing to give up his akuma for them. As Timetagger, he is incredibly arrogant and conceited in his own abilities, and is fond of taunting his enemies. He shows little to no concern about how his actions will affect others or history in general, sending people back in time at random and even tormenting Bunnyx by banishing her to various different time periods. He is even willing to manipulate Hawk Moth as part of his scheme, making him believe that he was sent by his future counterpart to get the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses for him in the past, only to double-cross him by revealing that he wasn't the one who sent him at all. Trivia *He will appears in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Adult Chris.png|Adult Chris from the future Christmaster.png|As Christmaster Timetagger.png|As Timetagger Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kids Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Future Characters Category:Adults Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Cute characters Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Supervillains Category:Silly Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:African Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:DJs Category:Time Travellers Category:Brown Characters Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Greedy characters Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Babysitters Category:Characters who have glasses Category:Characters who have masks Category:Cute kids Category:Members of Lahiffe family Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Elfs Category:Monsters Category:Characters voiced by Alejandro Saab